Emeraled Marked
by Just another Ditz
Summary: Mickey Waters had everything. Then she was Marked and had nothing, but somthing about hermakes her unique, like the fact that her Mark is Emerald green and faces down. All Zoey and her friend know is that Neferet wants her and they need her.NEW PROFILE!
1. Summery

**A/N: I just got done reading **_**Untamed**_** and I just loved it… I cant wait for **_**Haunted **_**to come out in March of next year… well I was thinking, and even though I usually do **_**Twilight**_** and **_**Maximum Ride**_** stuff that I would try something new… so tell me if you like the summery.**

Mickey Waters was just your average ordinary high school student. She had a football quarterback boyfriend and the soccer captain for a best friend. She herself was captain of the tennis team and the track team. Her family loved and adored her. She had black hair and green eyes. Her body was something that all women dreamed to have.

All in all, she was perfect.

Then she got marked.

Once she was marked she lost her boyfriend and her best friend. Her family abandoned her and stripped the Waters name away from her. Even though she still had the body and the looks, nothing seemed to matter to her anymore.

So now Mickey was just Mickey. In the house of night everyone is beautiful and Talented in sports, so she didn't really stand out…

But Zoey and her friends know that something is special about her and her Marke…

I mean the fact that its Emerald green and faces down has to mean something…


	2. The House of Night

**A/N: Ok… so the fact that I got two reviews already has to be a good sign… well it is to me**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the House of night series…**

**Claimer- I do own Mickey and some other characters…**

**MPOV…**

The day I was marked wasn't so happy. On that day I lost everything. On that day, I had nothing.

_Flashback…_

It was after school and I was at my locker with my friend Kiri Ann. Our lockers were close by and we needed our History books.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Kiri Ann asked.

Kiri Ann was my best friend and knew everything about me. We have known each other since grade school. She was pretty with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was even captain of the soccer tem.

"I might be going out with Brendan. I don't know yet." I shrugged.

"Mickey!" Someone called.

"Speak of the devil." Kiri Ann muttered.

"Hey Brendan!" I called back.

Brendan was my boyfriend and quarterback of the football team. He was the most wanted guy in school and the girl who didn't even want him got him. He was tall and muscular with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey… I was wondering if you guys would like to go to the movies." Brendan asked us.

"Sure… wait… what movie?" Kiri asked." And who is going to be my date?"

"Well I heard that girls really like the new movie _Twilight_ that just came out and I thought that you guys might like it… oh and Jerry Sparks would be your date."

"Jerry Sparks as in hot, sexy, fine piece of ass who just happens to be the running back of the football team… that Jerry Sparks?" Kiri asked really excited.

"Yeah, that Jerry Sparks."

"I'm in."

"I have been wanting to see _Twilight_ so I guess I am in." I smiled at him. Truth was, I didn't really want to go. I felt like crap and I just wanted to go to bed.

"Great. I'll meet you-" He stopped abruptly and got a horrified look on his face.

"What is it Brendan?" I asked.

He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

"Oh. My. God." Kiri whispered.

It was a vampyer and not an ordinary one either. He was a tracker, which meant that he was here to Mark one of the students, and seeing as he was looking at me, I think I was that student.

He walked straight at us. I wanted to run but I couldn't, like I was glued to that floor.

"Mickey Waters! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" He shouted.

He then pointed a long slender finger in my direction. As my forehead erupted into a whole different kind of migraine Kiri scram and Brendan caught me before I fell.

I knew what had happened. I had been marked.

_End flashback…_

At the House of night…

So this was the house of night, huh? This is the place I will be staying in while I learn how to go from fledgling to vampyer? I didn't like it. It was just too eerie.

But I had to deal. I didn't choose to be marked, but Nyx chose me. I didn't really know why she chose me, just that she did.

I grabbed my black with red lining and walked into the building. I wasn't going to be standing out side for very long. It was cold and snowing and I wanted to get to a bath and quick.

I walked down a long corridor and into the office of Neferet, the High Priestess.

Before I even knocked she answered.

"You my come in Mickey." An angelically beautiful voice called.

I walked through the big wooden door and was met with one of the most beautiful people I have ever met.

"Hello young Mickey Waters." She said.

"Hi… ummm… if you don't mind I would like to just be called Mickey… my parents abandoned me and took away my last name." I asked trying to fight the tears that were getting ready to spill.

"Sure. One of the things when you are reborn is change your name to whatever you like." She smiled.

"I will tell you when I choose a last name." I smiled back.

"It is your choice to have one or not. You do not need one."

"Even so, I would like one, and I would like to chose it for myself."

"I understand." Neferet nodded.

"Thank you."

"Well I will call someone to show you to your room. Oh and I will be your mentor while you are here. I have another subordinate, her name is Zoey Redbird. If fact, I think you are going to be sharing a room with her."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You may waited in the hall if you like."

I nodded and said goodbye and left.

I didn't have to wait long before someone called my name.

"Mickey?" A girl asked.

"Yes?"

"I am Zoey Redbird. I will be showing you to our room." She said looking at my forehead. I didn't relly like it when they did that.

"You can ask." I sighed.

"Why is your mark Emerald and facing down?" She asked.

"I don't really know." I answered.

"Nyx has a funny way of making us unique. I should know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have an affinity for all five elements. I am also a Fledgling." She smiled.

"But your marks look as though you are a vampyer." I said astonished.

"Like I said, Nyx has a funny way of making as unique."

"Well sweet shit." I smiled.

We made it to the dorm. It was big and a little to castle like for me, but I didn't really mind. Its not like I had a choice.

There were so many fledglings. To the left they were watching T.V on huge flat screens that were set up around a little entertainment corner. To the right was a big kitchen. I saw a couple of them eating food. Like real human food.

"We can eat food too. We don't just drink blood. In fact, we don't really drink blood until we are full Vampyer's." Zoey answered my unasked question. I just nodded and followed her though the mess of fledglings.

We walked up a set of stairs and rounded a couple corners.

Finally we made it to a room. It wasn't any different from any other room door I have seen either, which was astonishing seeing as how this isn't a place that you would put in the normal category.

She opened the door and stepped in. the room was pretty basic. A few posters there a couple knick-knacks here. Just ordinary.

"Wow…" I breathed. The room might be ordinary, but I liked it.

"Your bed is the one on the left and the bathroom is right though that door." Zoey pointed at a door next to my bed and smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"I will be down stairs if you need anything." She said as she left the room.

"Okay." I said and then she closed the door.

I set all my things down. my parents didn't really want me in the house for more then need be. I guess I was some kind of monster to them now.

Yeah, it saddened me, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I took out all my clothes and put them into the drawers. I took out my orange bedding and laid it down. I even had a orange pillow case to put over the pillow. I put all my books on the shelves. It didn't look like Zoey read much. Which was good seeing as I needed all the room I could get.

I put my favorite books up first. _Twilight, New moon, Eclipse, _and_ Breaking dawn_. I loved the series and I have read them over and over again.

I put up a few pictures on the corkboard above my bed. They were mostly of Kiri, Brendan, and me. They did really talk to me much anymore... Well not at all… but they were still my friends.

I even had a few posters of the playboy bunny. So I hung those up too.

When I was finished unpacking I went into the bathroom and took the long awaited bath that I wanted.

So this is the House of night… so far, it isn't that bad.


	3. Class, Aaron, and Gays

**A/N: Just so you know, this story takes place before the Purification ceremony in _Untamed_.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the House of night series…**

**Claimer- I do own Mickey and some other characters…**

**MPOV…**

So my first day wasn't so bad. I think it might have to do with the fact that I didn't have any classes. But today I have them.

First period- Vamp Soc. Neferet

Second period- Track and field/Tennis Lulubell Lexington

Third period- Literature Penthesilie

Lunch- Mess hall

Fourth period- Drama Erick Night

Fifth period- Equestrian studies Lenobia

Sixth period- Fencing D. Lanford

These are the classes I will be starting today. The sucky thing was, I didn't have any classes with Zoey, A.K.A The only person I knew in this whole school.

I was told that we could do whatever we wanted with our uniforms, so I did.

My skirt was shorter then normal and it was black, I had on a pair of leggings that went above my knees and were also black. My shirt was a white tank top that showed my belly a little with a black jacket over it. I pulled on a pair of black and white converse and put on some black eyeliner –Not to think though- and my third former badge, put my hair up into a ponytail and went out into my new world of night/day.

Ok, so I wasn't used to the night becoming day and the day becoming night yet, but I would get used to it… eventually.

I walked down the stairs to meet Zoey so she could show me to my first class. She was in the kitchen with three other girls eating Count Chocolate. **(I'm not sure if that is the actual name of her favorite cereal, but I am too lazy to go find out.)**

"Hi." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Mickey." Zoey said. "Oh… Mickey this is Erin, Shaunee, and Aphrodite." She said pointing to two blondes and a mocha colored girl.

"Hey… Nice name." Aphrodite sneered.

"Uh-huh… and Aphrodite is so much better." I smiled.

I think she was about to say something when one of the other girls spoke.

"Hey… I love your outfit. A little too black…" Shaunee said.

"But with a little color it could be the spring look…" Erin finished.

"Ditto twin." Shaunee said.

"Twin?" I asked.

"They may look different, but the dorkamese twins act a like." Aphrodite explained.

"Shut it Hag." Erin hissed.

"Before we scratch your eyes out." Erin finished.** (Just bare with me until I get used to how the Twins act… sorry if it is wired at first.)**

"Ummm… ok… I need to get to Vamp Soc. Class with Neferet, can someone show me how to get there?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. I have her next anyway." Aphrodite said.

"Wow… you are actually volunteering." Zoey said sounding astonished.

"I either volunteer or get forced to by you. I like to do things on my own." She smiled a sickly sweet smile and got up. "Lets go."

I followed her out of the dorm and into the main building. We rounded a couple corners and walked down a few halls, but we made it in time for class.

"Why hello Mickey." Neferet greeted me.

"Hello." I smiled at her. She was really nice and I liked her.

"Aphrodite." Neferet greeted her. She didn't sound to happy to see her though.

Aphrodite just grunted and walked away.

What is up with her?

"Well… Anyway, Mickey you may take a seat next to Nick… Nick please raise your hand." Neferet said.

Over on the other side of the room a boy with blond hair and bomb ass blue eyes raised his hand. He smiled at me as I walked up to the seat next to his.

"Hi. I'm Nick Angels." He held out his hand.

"Hi. Mickey… just Mickey." I smiled and took his hand.

"Ummm…" Nick stuttered.

"Go ahead and ask…" I sighed.

"Why is your-"

"I don't know."

"Alright class." Neferet saved me. "Today we will be talking about imprinting. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

"An Imprint between vampyer and human does not occur every time a vampyer feeds. Many studies have been performed to try to determine exactly why some humans Imprint and some do not, but though there are several determining factors, such as emotional attachment, relationship between the human and the vampyer pre-Change, age, sexual orientation, and frequency of blood drinking, there is no way to predict with certainty whether a human will Imprint with a vampyer. But even though I talk about human vampyer imprinting, there is fledging vampyer and vampyer vampyer imprinting. " Nick said since no one else would.

"Very good Nick." Neferet said.

Class was pretty much boring. I mean I learned a lot about imprinting, which I don't know why I needed to know, but who cares.

Second and Third period weren't much better. I mean track and field/tennis was ok seeing as we were active most of the time, but I didn't really have anyone to talk to while we ran.

Then it was lunch. I was starving, but they didn't serve any non-healthy food here. It was mostly salad, soup, fruits, and bread. I mean come one. Have these people ever heard of McDonalds or Sonic? Please.

I got my food and then stood there trying to find a place to sit. There was one table all the way in the back that was empty, but I would have to go through a love of fledglings to get there and I would most likely fall flat on my face.

So should I take the risk and fall on my face? Or should I just go eat outside in the cold night?

"Hey Mickey!" Someone called my name. I turned to see Zoey sitting with Erin, Shaunee, Aphrodite, two boys, and a really really big dog. I mean the thing was huge.

As I started to walk to them a bunch of kids crowded around me.

"Wow… you mark is so beautiful… how come it faces down?" One girl asked.

"I don't-"

"Why is it green?" A boy asked.

"I have-"

"Did you do anything special to make it that way?" Some other person asked.

They just kept asking without giving me a chance to answer.

My food was knocked out of my hands and someone stepped on my feet. Then I was pushed into someone and everyone got quiet.

I looked up and was met by the most gorges blue eyes I have ever seen. I mean sure Nicks were pretty cool, but these ones were just… wow.

"S-s-sorry." I stuttered.

"Whatever." He said in a flat voice.

"Rude much. No amount of hotness can cover that bitchy attitude of yours." I glared at him.

"I wasn't the one who ran into someone." He shot back.

"Well maybe I didn't do it on purpose seeing as I was bombarded by these assholes who would ask a question and not let me answer it."

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly. I thought that he was going to comeback at me with a smart-ass remark.

"Mickey." I growled.

"The name is it." He smiled.

"Huh? Never mind." I waved my hand and walked away.

I walked to where Zoey and the others were sitting while grumbling to my self. I mean come on! How rude can you get! I even said I was sorry…

Then I noticed every one was looking at me.

"What?" I growled.

"That was Aaron Andrews. One of the hottest boys in the hole school." Shaunee said.

"Body, face, style. You can't get any better then him." Erin hummed.

"Except for maybe Erik Night." Shaunee said.

"Ditto twin." Erin said.

"Well who the hell cares! I mean come on! How rude can you get? I accidentally ran into him and I said I was sorry, and he said 'Whatever' like he thought he is the king of the school!" I huffed at the end. " I need some coffee." I rubbed my temple.

"They don't give us coffee here. Its hard enough to get some brown pop." Zoey sighed.

"Great… what do I get to drink in the mornings to wake me up? This place just gets better and better."

"I think I'm starting to like her." Aphrodite laughed.

I smiled at her and then looked around the table. There were two faces that I didn't know here.

"Ummm… hi." I smiled.

"Oh sorry… Mickey this is Damien and his boyfriend Jack." Zoey said. She looked a little nervous, like I was going to be all like 'Ewwww! Gays'.

I tapped on Jack's shoulder and motioned him closer so I could whisper in his ear.

"He's a hottie…" I breathed.

He giggled and nodded.

"Umm… are we missing something?" Damien asked.

"Nope. Not at all." Jack and me said at the same time.

"So gays huh… sweet shit. Now I can get a guys opinion without him being all 'no it doesn't make your butt look big' but then you as your friend and she is all like 'hell yeah it does'. Jeesh! Boys are so… grrr… no offence boys." I smiled.

"None taken." Damien smiled.

"So I ask. Does this outfit make my butt look big?" I asked, turned around, and stuck out my butt to make it look big.

"Nope." Damien laughed.

"Not at all." Jack laughed.

"But like I said this mourning. You need some color." Shaunee smiled.

"Ditto twin." Erin said. Then they got a twinkle in their eyes.

"Do you have mostly black clothes in you closet?" Shaunee asked.

"Yeah." I said a little reluctantly.

"How about in you dresser?" Erin asked.

"Uh-huh…" I think I knew where this was going.

"Shopping spree!!" They both shouted at the same time.

"That is not so sweet shit." I smiled.

"Tomorrow after the cleansing ceremony in the wreck room we go shopping!!" They both sang.

"Cleansing ceremony?" I asked.

"Well… I guess this is the best time to tell you. since you have a weird mark and Neferet thinks that you might have some special talent like I do, she says that you should be in the Dark Daughters." Zoey admitted.

"Dark Daughters?" I asked again.

"You'll find out tomorrow. And tomorrow isn't the day for a shopping trip. I have to talk to Mickey tomorrow about 'you know who'." Zoey said.

"What is this? Harry Potter? It sounds like you guys are talking about Voldimort or something." I laughed.

"Something like that." Damien said.

Before I could ask what he meant the bell rang. They all got up and left the table… well all butt Jack.

"What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Drama with Erik Night." I smiled.

"Ooooooo… Mr. Erik Night huh? You in for a surprise." He giggled as he lead me to that class.

What did that mean?


	4. Romeo and Juliet: Stage fright

**A/N: Just so you know, this story takes place before the Purification ceremony in untamed.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the House of night series…**

**Claimer- I do own Mickey and some other characters…**

**MPOV…**

"Wow…" Was the only thing I could think of to say when I first saw Erik Night.

He was absolutely perrrrfect. I mean just look at him. He had the face, the body, the icy blue eyes, the black hair, he had the everything.

Jack took one look at my face and giggled. Then he left me with this perfect god like being.

"Hello. You much be the new student Mickey Waters." He smiled.

"Ummm… its just Mickey." I told him.

"Really… you got rid of your last name?" He asked.

"No. It got taken from me." I smiled a really fake smiled, hopefully he didn't notice.

"Sorry about that. Well I am new at this teaching thing so just sit wherever you want. This is the smallest class I have all day. Only 15 students." He smiled.

I nodded and smiled back and went to take a seat in the back where no one was. I didn't want to be crowded by his female fan posse. They looked really scary. I mean come one! Just because he was cute doesn't mean that he had a good personality… jeeze!

"Ok… today we will be working on Romeo and Juliet. Would anyone like to volunteer to be Juliet?" He asked.

Almost every girl raised her hand. I didn't of course. I didn't really liked acting if front of people. I did really well sure, but just the thought of everyone looking at me made my stomach do flips.

"Mickey…" He called on me.

"Ummmm… I cant." I smiled.

"And why not?" He smiled back. I could tell that this wasn't going to be an easy victory, if I got the victory at all.

"I have a very big stage fright. And unless you was to black 'Oh how do thee vomit' I think I better stay off the stage." I gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"I think I can cure that stage fright. Come on up here." He gave me the same smile.

I had lost.

I grunted and walked up to the stage. I heard a few whispers and stuff about my mark, but I didn't really pay attention to them. I hated the fact that everyone looked at me mark instead of me. Kind of like looking at Pamela Anderson's boobs instead of her eyes. I mean sure its very pretty, but my eyes are the same color. Can't people look at those?

I was too busy with this train of thought that I didn't realize where I was walking and I rammed straight into Erik'. Luckily he caught me before I fell backwards.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Yeah… the fact that you made me come up here." I glared at him. He just smiled at me like I was some cute little puppy trying to get some food.

"Well we need to remove that stage fright of yours right?" He asked.

"I actually like it were it is thank you." I smiled at him, but it wasn't a nice one.

"Well too bad." He whispered to me. He might be cute, but I didn't like him. "We will be working on Act 2 Scene 2." He smiled. "Just look at me and everything will be ok." He promised.

"Easier said then done." I whispered.

**Erik:**

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!_

It was my que, but I didn't want to say anything. I was too scared. Everyone was staring at me. I knew what to say. I had memorized it, but nothing came out.

A hand grabbed my chin and jerked my face to where I was staring into icy blue eyes.

"Just look at me." Erik commanded. I just nodded and took a deep breath while he

**Erik:**

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!_

**Mickey:**

_Ay me!_

**Erik:**

_She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air._

I was so into the play and the way he looked at me made me love him. Not like a real love. But like the love my character, Juliet, had for his character, Romeo. The way he made me feel was amazing. Like I was actually Juliet and he was my Romeo. I wasn't in to all of that mushy stuff, but it was awesome. Like he was molding my character for me.

**Mickey:**

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

**Erick:**

_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this__?_

**Mickey:**

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself._

So this is what if felt like to stand on the stage and act in front of people. This is how it felt to have people admire your work.

**Erick:**

_I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

**Mickey:**

_What man art thou that thus be screen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?_

**Erik:**

_By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word._

**Mickey:**

_My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?_

**Erik:**

_Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike._

**Mickey:**

_How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here._

**Erik:**

_With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me._

**Mickey:**

_If they do see thee, they will murder thee._

**Erik:**

_Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity._

**Mickey:**

_I would not for the world they saw thee here._

"Wow… you are really good. I think you should take part in the Monologue competition this February. It would be a good thing for you to get in." Erik praised me.

"No thank you." I smiled as I walked off the stage.

"Why not?"

I didn't answer as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I didn't really think that the competition was for me if it was going to take place on stage.

"Where are you going? Class isn't finished yet." Erik asked.

"I am going to relive my stomach of all the butterflies built up in it." I smiled and waled out of the room.

So far, this has been the worst day ever.


	5. Frost and Luck

**A/N: Just so you know, this story takes place before the Purification ceremony in untamed.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the House of night series…**

**Claimer- I do own Mickey and some other characters…**

**MPOV…**

Okay… so school isn't really that great for me. it didn't really bother me seeing as it never really was.

I mean sure I had the perfect boy friend and best friend and I did have really good grades and was captain of both the tennis and track teams. But it could get better here… right?

Wrong. My life was great before I got marked. I though Nyx was supposed to be someone great who didn't make peoples lives miserable.

Here I am a freak among freaks. I have a weird mark that it two kinds of weird and I don't know what it means.

I mean I don't even know why I am here. I haven't even met Nyx yet. Does she even exist? I bet people say that they see her just to get attention. Like Angels and gods and crap like that.

Right now I was sitting on my bed doing nothing. I didn't really have any friends here so I didn't want to hang out. I honestly didn't want any friends seeing as my last ones all left me for something stupid. I may be marked, but I am Mickey. Just not Mickey Waters anymore.

I needed to get out. I needed to go find something to do.

I got up and walked out of Zoey's room and mine. Her and her friends said something about preparing for the Dark daughters ritual. I don't know.

I walked out of the dorm and across the campus. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going there. I think I was heading in the general direction of the stables.

I had to say, Equestrian studies was my favorite class. Lenobia was an awesome teacher and she even gave me a horse. It he wasn't really mine mine, but he did take a likening to me.

His name was Sapphire. He was all black and had sapphire blue eyes. Lenobia had told me that he didn't really like people much and was surprised that he let me anywhere near him, let alone pet him.

But for some reason, I didn't go see him. I wanted to, but something told me that I needed to go a little further.

I made my way to the back of the stables. I hadn't been back here yet and I didn't know what to expect. I mean I though that it would just be a few haystacks here and a few horse things there, but it was a field with targets and things like that. I heard that we had a famous dude named Stark who was really good with a bow and arrow. I think that that was who owned Duchess, the really big golden retriever that Jake and Damian take care of.

I walked around to the side of the stable and found a boy. He was reading a book. I couldn't see the cover, but I could tell that it was a schoolbook. There was a kitten playing at his feet and I wondered if that was the cat that adopted him.

Neferet told me about the cats and how we don't choose them, they choose us. It kind of weirded me out, but who cares.

The cat was a calico cat and looked very young. Maybe a couple months old.

Just then something hit me in my head.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted and fell on my butt. "Ow." I said rubbing my butt and head.

I looked to my side to see a black kitten. I mean he was totally black with Jade green eyes.

"You little shit." I growled. Then I heard chuckling and looked to see the boy smiling at me.

He had Blonde hair and eyes icier then Erik's. His smiled was breath taking and when he stood up you could tell that he was about six feet tall.

"Ha ha very funny." I growled. He may be cute, but he laughed at me and I didn't like it.

"Not funny. Cute." He smiled again.

"Oh…" I blushed.

I walked aver to where I was sitting and held out his hand. I took it and muttered a 'thank you'.

"I'm Frost." He said.

"Frost? What kind of name is that?" I asked.

"Well it is actually Jimmy Frost, but I didn't like my first name so I changed it to Frost when I came here." He explained.

"Oh well… I'm Mickey. Just Mickey." I smiled at him.

"Ummm… I was wondering… what it up with your mark I heard people talk about it during school, but I didn't know if they were telling the truth." He asked nervously.

"Well they were, and I don't really know what is up with it." I giggled at how nervous he looked.

"Oh… maybe Nyx gave you a gift."

"I don't know."

"I do."

We stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other. On one hand I wanted to tell him off and say something like that it wasn't a gift, but a curse. Nut on the other, he was just too hot to do that.

Then something Meowed and clawed at my feet. I looked down to see the kitten that had jumped onto my head.

"Hey you little shit.." I smiled as I picked him up and held him in front of my face. "You scared the shit out of me you know that." He meowed. "Your kind of cute."

"Hw adopted you." Frost said.

"What?"

"When a cat-"

"I know what it is, but how do you know?"

"You can just tell."

I turned and smiled at the cat.

"Your right." I said.

"So what are you going to name him?"

"I want to name him Little shit, but I think I will stick with Luck." I smiled.

"Why Luck?" Frost asked.

"Cuz people say that it is unlucky to cross paths with a black cat. But in my case it is very lucky."

"Cool." He nodded.

I bent down and held out my hand to the little calico cat running between Frost's legs.

"And this is?" I asked.

"Calie." He smiled.

"Cool." I smiled back.

I held Luck to my chest, but he wouldn't have that. He climbed onto my shoulder and turned so that he was facing the same way as me and cuddled against my neck.

"What a weird cat." I muttered as I shook my head. "I should head back to my dorm." I told Frost.

"Yeah me too." He smiled at me. "It was nice to meet you."

And then he was gone.

I didn't know what it was, bet there was something weird about him. and I wanted to know.


	6. Derek Cullen

**A/N: Just so you know, this story takes place before the Purification ceremony in untamed. Not the one with stevie-rae though**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the House of night series…**

**Claimer- I do own Mickey and some other characters…**

**MPOV…**

Frost. What a weird boy. I mean he was normal and everything, I just didn't get the weird feeling I got from him.

I don't know.

But on the plus side I now had Luck. He was the kitten who adopted me. And he was one weird cat too.

He liked to sit on my shoulder and be up in high places. Sometimes he even tries to sit on my head. Like I said, he was very weird.

I was lying with him right now waiting for the dark daughters ceremony to start. Zoey had picked out a black dress that went to bout my mid thigh (too short if you ask me, but I didn't want to be rude) and black stalking that went to mid thigh too. The twins, Erin and Shaunee, gave me a pair of boots that went to my knee. I put on my hair up into a ponytail and called it good.

"Are you ready?" Zoey asked coming through the door.

"Yeah." I tried to act enthusiastic.

She smiled and led me to where the ritual was going to be held. Nala, Zoey's cat, was fallowing us and staring up at Luck like he was crazy… not that he wasn't though.

We walked across the campus to the mess hall and through the big doors. Everyone's eyes were on us as we came in. I heard faint whispers about my mark and people asking where I had gotten it. it made me self conscious.

"Don't worry." Zoey whispered to me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the circle. I hadn't realized that I had stopped walking.

I noticed Frost and Aaron. I didn't really mind Frost, strange feeling and all, but Aaron. If he was in this club then I defiantly didn't want to be here you know. He was just a huge ass.

"Everyone." Zoey called the fledglings to attention. They got quiet. "I would like to introduce all of you to Mickey. She has now become one of the dark daughters. Please treat her with care." She gave a very overly beautiful smiled.

I looked around and saw that Erik, the twins, Damien, Jack, and Aphrodite all looking at me. I smiled at them and turned to Zoey.

"Thank you very much. It is a huge honor to be apart of the dark daughters." I smiled and gave the traditional salute that you do when you are in front of a high priestess or if you are in front of one in training.

I walked away from her and stood where the rest were standing.

"We will not be doing a purification ceremony today." Zoey announced which was met with a lot of questions and looks. "Instead we have Derek Cullen to perform for us." and that was met with cheers and whistle from a lot of girls. "We will all meet in the theater if you would like to join us."

Everyone filed out and ran to the theater room.

I took a b-line to the dorms but it was hopeless.

"Mickey!" Erin called.

"Come on!" Shaunee.

I huffed and followed them. Wherever Luck was, he was lucky.

I walked with the twins to the theater and sat in the front with Aphrodite and Zoey. I guess the twins, Damien, and Jack all had to do something back stage.

Then the curtains opened and my mouth dropped. I bet I was even drooling.

He was HOT! That didn't even explain how hot he was.

His hair was long and black; even though his hair was over his eyes you could clearly see his frosty blue eyes. He had snakebites and his outfit fit him so well. He was wearing skinny jeans and a black button up shirt with a red tie with black converse. He was the singer and he was holding a guitar. He was even wearing black eyeliner.

Like I said. HOT! No I take that back… he was HELLA HOT!

Then he opened his mouth and if I want drooling before and if my mouth wasn't open wide enough then I was and it is now.

**(Anberlin- a day late.)**

_So let me get this straight  
Say now you loved me all along  
What made you hesitate  
to tell me with words what you really feel?  
I can see it in your eyes  
you mean all of what you say  
i remember so along ago, see I felt that same way  
Now we both have separate lives and lovers (and lovers)  
Insignificantly enough  
we both have significant others_

_Only time will tell  
Time will turn and tell_

_We are who we were when  
Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
we are who, we are who we were when_

_Who knew what we know now  
Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when_

_But thoughts they change  
and times they rearrange  
I don't know who you are anymore  
Loves come and go and this I know  
I'm not who you recall anymore  
But i must confess  
you're so much more than I remember  
Can't help but entertain  
these thoughts, thoughts of us together_

_We are who we were when  
Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now  
Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when_

_My day late friend_

_So let me get this straight  
All these years  
and you were no where to be found  
And now you want me for your own  
But you're a day late  
and my love, she's still renowned_

_We are who we were when  
Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now  
Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when_

_We are who we were when  
Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now  
Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when (fade out)_

I heard Zoey snicker next to me and saw Aphrodite hide a smile.

"I think I am in love." I whispered. That is when they both laughed.

"Don't even try, he doesn't date." A girl next to me sneered. "Even if he did he wouldn't date a freak like you."

"Uh-huh." I murmured not really caring what she said. I was to mesmerized.

Then the most embarrassing thing happened. He looked right at me. He caught me staring –more like goggling- at him. Oh my god but his eyes. You couldn't look away.

But then the unexpected happened. He smiled at me. I almost died. His smile was like… I had nothing because nothing could explain it.

The girl next to me whimpered then growled at me. I just smiled back at him. then he started to sing again.

**(Anberlin- The feel good drag.)**

_"I'm here for you," she said  
and we can stay for awhile,  
my boyfriend's gone  
we can just pretend.  
Lips that need no introduction  
Now who's the greater sin  
Your drab eyes seem to invite  
(tell me darling) Where do we begin._  
_This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips, your lies, your lust  
Like the devil's in your hands_

Was this over before...  
before it ever began?  
Your kiss, your calls, your crutch  
Like the devil's got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips, your lies, your lust  
Like the devil's in your hands

Everyone in this town  
is seeing somebody else  
Everybody's tired of someone  
our eyes wander for help  
Prayers that need no answer now  
I'm tired of who I am  
You were my greatest mistake  
I fell in love with your sin  
Your littlest sin

Was this over before...  
before it ever began?  
Your kiss, your calls, your crutch  
Like the devil's got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips, your lies, your lust  
Like the devil's in your hands

Failure is your disease  
You want my outline drawn  
You were my greatest failure  
Discourse your saving song

(This part would take place of the guitar solo)  
Was this over before...  
before it ever began?  
Your kiss, your calls, your crutch  
Like the devil's got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips, your lies, your lust  
Like the devil's in your hands  
(end solo)

Was this over before...  
before it ever began?  
Your kiss, your calls, your crutch  
Like the devil's got your hand

"He is just to perfect!" I shouted when the curtains were close. I was glad that not many people heard me.

I really think that I was in love.

**A/N: Sorry to the girls who don't like Emo/Rocker dudes, but I do, and sorry if you don't like Anberlin, but I do. Lol.**


	7. AN:

**A/N: If you read my A/N on my last profile where Emerald Marked used to be then you saw that i moved this story here so that i was able to put somethings on this profile for this story... my last profile was full...**

**I will be putting pic of what i think the characters in my story look like... Zoey and all.**

**They all wont be up right away and you will notice that Fang in my story _Danny Angels_ and Derek Cullen in this story are the same person... i just think that he is hot... **

**I will try my hardest to get the reas of the characters up in 3 to 4 days...**

**Yours truly...**

**_.'-Just another Ditz-'._ aka _The beginning of his twilight_**


End file.
